WALL•E
WALL-E is the story of the last little robot on Earth. Through consumerism, the Earth has been completely covered in trash. And to clean up, humans had to leave Earth and set in place millions of these little robots that went around to clean up the trash and make Earth habitable again. Due to a failure in their programming, all the robots have failed except for one. Now, after 700 years of cleaning up trash on Earth, WALL-E (an acronym for Waste Allocation Load Lifter: Earth class) has become lonely, with only a cockroach as a friend. Things drastically change for WALL-E when EVE (Extraterrestrial Vegetative Evaluator) shows up to check on his progress. WALL-E falls madly in love with EVE. He spends a lot of time showing some of his favorite possessions such as a Rubix Cube (which EVE solves almost immediately). He next gives her a light bulb. The bulb lights up when EVE holds it. WALL-E takes it back and the bulb goes out. He also gives her some bubble wrap (EVE takes out her laser gun and pops all the bubbles). Next, WALL-E shows EVE a video cassette tape, which EVE takes and starts pulling out all of the tape. Horrified, WALL-E grabs the tape back and winds the tape back into the cassette. He slides it into his VCR to make sure it still works. It does, showing a live action clip of Hello, Dolly! WALL-E tries emulating the dancing, using a hubcap as a hat. But where WALL-E has evolved over the years and now has feelings, EVE has no feelings.[http://www.slashfilm.com/2007/07/28/comic-con-indepth-wall-e-details-revealed/ Peter Scieretta. "Comic-Con: Indepth Wall-E Details Revealed", Slash Film, 2007-07-28.] This does not deter WALL-E; when EVE leaves earth on her spaceship, WALL-E grabs hold of the ship to follow her. His cockroach friend tries to come with him but WALL-E forces him to stay behind. The cockroach sadly watches the spaceship take off.[http://www.aintitcool.com/node/35724 Eric Vespe. "WonderCon: Quint sees some WALL-E and Prince Caspian footage at Disney's panel! Plus Q&A with Andrew Stanton!", Ain't It Cool News, 2008-02-24.] Development The beginnings of WALL-E started in the summer of 2004 as production of Toy Story was wrapping up. WALL-E Teaser Trailer 1 John Lasseter, Pete Docter, Joe Ranft and Andrew Stanton began bouncing ideas around for new movies, and out of this planning came A Bug's Life, Monsters, Inc., Finding Nemo and WALL-E. Stanton's idea was started as a question: "What if mankind evacuated Earth and forgot to turn off the last remaining robot?" [http://www.aintitcool.com/node/33519/ Eric Vespe. "Quint catches up on Disney's Prince Caspian and WALL-E panel at Comic-Con!!!", Ain't It Cool News, 2007-08-01.] After Stanton explained his idea, Docter did additional work on it for a couple of months in 1995 but decided to move ahead with Monsters, Inc. as he was unsure of telling a love story. James White. "How We Made WALL-E", Total Film, April, 2008, pp. 113-116. The design of WALL-E came from Luxo Jr and a pair of binoculars that Stanton was playing with at an A's baseball game. He noticed that by repositioning the binoculars he could demonstrate emotions such as happiness or sadness. Trailers The following trailers have been released for WALL-E. # Teaser Trailer 1 was released in front of the theatrical release of Ratatouille. # Teaser Trailer 2 was released in Fall, 2007. # International Trailer was released in Fall, 2007, and is a shortened version of Teaser Trailer 2. # Super Bowl Commercial features Woody and Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. # Trailer 3 was released in March, 2008, in front of Horton Hears a Who!. References External links [http://disney.go.com/disneypictures/wall-e/ WALL-E official site] This article uses material from the Wikipedia article "WALL-E". Category:WALL-E Category:Movies